SkyexClaire: Too Embarrassed to Say It oneshots
by Aneko Nomiya
Summary: ClairexSkye oneshot. My first story. I actually plan on writing more. Isn't that HORRIBLE!


This is my first story.

A oneshot for Claire and Skye from Harvest Moon DS Cute.

It's just something I did on a bored day in me P.Js. I hope it's okay. Please tell me what to improve on and review please!!

Harvest moon – Natsumi.

Story – Aneko Nomiya.

* * *

I met him almost two years ago.

And, for some time now, I've been rather annoyed.

And that's 'cause I've felt this way towards him.

And I don't even have the guts to tell him!!

**(heehee so many ands)**

I pound my head against the sprite tree as I wait for him to arrive. I'm barely getting any sleep, and for the record, I'm liking the days when it rains, because 1: I don't have to water, and 2: because he doesn't come that day.

…But the fact that I don't get to see him makes me feel somewhat lonely, despite the fact that there are all these villagers, these sprites, and my animals, who happen to be getting a little pissed that I'm waking up late, and thus, feeding them late. But I find myself not caring about those little…or maybe big…problems in life.

Because I can always count on him being here…

_At ten pm._

_Since when were people out that late?_

_But I might only think that because I like to sleep early…_

_Oh. It's after ten._

And as if on cue, I hear the sound of feet moving on a dirt road. I see said person, and try to act as if I'm not really waiting, even though that could be the only reason why I'm here. He notices me right away, leaning on the sprite tree. "Hey Claire. Thanks for meeting me here 3" I hear him call as I turn my attention to him.

"Hey there, Skye." And I walk to the Goddess pond, because I can somehow feel my face flushing, which makes me feel really stupid.

It's amazing how one human being can make your cheeks go red.

I'm lucky, because my face cools down right when he sits down next to me. He says stuff that I reply to idly, and eventually notice that I'm somewhere else. He stares at my face, and I look at him with a confused expression. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"And what makes you think I'm sick?"

"Well, not talking that much….and your face is all red."

Damn.

I thought it went away.

"Oh, well it's just--really hot right now?"

Dummy. I'm saying it as if it's a question. Like I'm actually trying to make it obvious that I'm trying to make a good excuse. He shrugs and looks in the ponds direction. Good thing He's kind of dense as well.

We sit in silence for a while. I can smell curry off of him, or it could be coming off of me. Before now, I was trying to make Finest Curry, but I didn't have time to finish it… Oh shit. He might know that I was trying to make it for him!

And as I pathetically ponder on this small matter and mutter stuff out loud, I don't notice his face inches away from mine. And when I do, it's when he asks me what I'm doing.

And my face goes red. I can feel it.

"W-what are YOU doing!?"

I push him away. Maybe a little to hard, cause I push him into the lake. I hear a big splash. I open my eyes to see what happened. I see him floating there, his wet hair covering his face. My eyes go wide. "_Damn!! I can't believe I did that. I'm in deep shit now! He'll hate me forev—" _Before I can finish my train of though, I feel a sharp tug on my leg, and I'm pulled into the water. I'm glad the Goddess isn't here right now, or she'd be pretty pissed.

I'm pulled to the surface, and cough on water. I open my eyes, and see Skye laughing. Really hard.

"Hahaha!! Serves you right for pushing me in!! Haha! You should' a seen your face!"

"Shut up! It's your fault you came so close and surprised me!!... So not funny!" By now I only realize his arm around my waist. It may be just to keep me above water, but it still made my cheeks heat up. I put a hand on the edge to keep me afloat, and I pout angrily at him.

… I'm really embarrassed…

And he can see that too. He pinches my cheeks and smiles.

"What a Weird face."

"Your mean."

He pulls me close, with his hands now cupping my face, and kisses me. I'm shocked, not only by the fact that he kissed me, but the fact that I didn't pull away in surprise. I don't move from my place, but eventually close my eyes, and rest my free arm on his shoulder. The moment seems to last forever, but seems so short as well, when we break apart. He stares at me as if expecting something, But my eyes are wide in utter shock. He lifts himself to the edge of the pond, and pulls me up beside him. He holds my hands.

"I…really like you, you know. I have for a long time now. It's just…really hard to say out loud. I'm surprised I did it. "

All I do is stare in silence, and take all his words in, as if I had just woken up from a deep sleep.

Good dreams and nightmares seem to end, and I'm fully awake.

He looks away. "But I'm sorry for doing that. Umm… I'll see you later." He begins to walk away. I grab his arm and pull him to me. I hold his hands tightly. I think my face has gone red again. But I don't care right now.

" Me too."

"Huh?"

"Me too. I do too. A lot."

…

I'm so happy, I don't notice I'm crying.

I love you too.

I'm just too embarrassed to say it.

* * *

Thank you Very much for reading. Please review. I need to know how to be better. I wish you Sun, sea, and books. :)


End file.
